kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Taraka clan
The Taraka clan is one of the eight sura clans, also known as the Clan of Chaos. The true name of this clan is forbidden knowledge. Characteristics The sura forms of Taraka clan members show their chaotic nature, including their lack of features other than a mouth with many teeth. Stronger members have red eyes, but the weaker ones often have no eyes at all. Some, including Taraka, apparently have forms vaguely resembling a human's. The Taraka suras who possess red eyes can nullify magic and transcendental skills, and thus force nastikas to fight in human form. Their blood is black, and this color is apparently unique among all suras. Taraka suras prefer strong prey in a weakened state. They consider not only the current state of the prey, but its past and future potential as well. If they encounter an enemy they cannot defeat, they retreat. Taraka is apparently a special kind of sura among the Chaos clan members. Other than nullifying skills, she can also use insight, seal transcendental skills, create new underlings, and regenerate indefinitely even after death, making her impossible to eliminate despite her relative weakness compared to other suras; she is even weaker than Yuta in his 2nd stage. Her transcendental seals only last until she dies and resurrects, so, for example, the seals she placed on Sagara and Gandharva were removed when Kasak killed her. Lower-ranked Chaos suras created by Taraka, even the stronger ones, are still considered weaker than lower-ranked suras from the other clans. They attack like a mob, overwhelming their prey. However, they are getting notably stronger as Yuta himself grows and develops to his next stages. Emotional resonance is a factor that can strengthen them much more efficiently that it does in the other clans. The Taraka clan currently seems to reside in a void between the realms, amongst others accessible through the Crescent Gate. 1-94 bunches of Chaos minions.png|Weak Chaos suras attacking Leez 1-95 open eye.png|Stronger Chaos suras attacking Asha black blood.png|Yuta's black blood 2-60 invading Taraka suras.png|Taraka and her clan attack the Gandharva clan chaos sura.PNG|Attacking Chaos suras 2-97 Chaos suras.png‎|Stronger Suras Developed Politics The Taraka clan is despised and avoided by the other clans as they eat suras from all other clans. Knowledge about the clan and its name is forbidden or shunned among the humans. Even Yuta is unable to speak or say his true name, because of the danger elements on it. The Taraka clan seems to have taken on the Gandharva clan as of late, due their weakening in the poisonous atmosphere of the sura realm. Notable Members *Kali *Taraka *Yuta History The four primeval gods: Brahma, Vishnu, Shiva, and Kali are the only beings that existed before the beginning of this universe. While all four primeval gods had the ability to manage the power of names, it was Vishnu that named the first life forms with the strongest names, making them astika and nastika. While Brahma and Shiva were content with the name they had, Kali was not. Maybe she did not like the fact that the creations surpassed the creators, but the exact reason she wanted the power of names is unknown. She then proceeded to take the names, but most of the names were already given, and the only ones that remained were banned either because they were too dangerous or were defective. Sill, Kali took these dangerous names and left. After much time had passed, Kali gave birth to a child with Garuda as the father; whose true name is unknown to everyone Yuta, with Garuda under unknown circumstances as the father. She was forced to leave, so she created a replacement mother for him: Taraka. Yuta spent some of his childhood with his stepmother, but he eventually ran away to the Garuda clan. Later, Shuri took over Yuta's training. Taraka spent her time looking for her son until she found him in Willarv in the water channel. Although she tried to take him back to the sura realm with her, he refused and stayed with Leez Haias, so Taraka returned to the sura realm alone. thumb|stronger Chaos suras appear in N5 In the sura realm in the year N5, during the Taraka clan's attack on the Gandharva clan, other suras noted that the Taraka clan seemed to have become stronger. In an uncommon and serious case, a unique-looking Chaos sura, whose appearance greatly differed from Taraka's typical underlings, killed a nastika and possibly rakshasa or upani from the Gandharva clan easily and instantly, in spite of the fact that the nastika was confident in holding the sura back and confident in his assumed superior physical strength even in human form. When Kasak traveled through the Crescent Gate on his way to Kalibloom, Taraka captured him in order to stall him and allow Yuta time to develop. She also revealed to him that Yuta was the true King of the Taraka clan just before he killed her. Around the same time, Yuta developed to his 3rd stage. Kasak has so far only shared this knowledge with Agni. Taraka clan suras begin appearing in large numbers the human realm in the year N23. They exhibit unusual behavior, such as hiding inside the corpses of suras from other clans. Due to the large number of sightings and appearances, Chandra decides to officially acknowledge the existence of the Taraka clan and begin preparations for defense. Chandra had previously tasked a number of humans with killing these suras and collecting fragments of Kali from them, and reveals that he plans to use these fragments in order to deal with the Taraka clan. He orders these humans to gather in Kalibloom, where a huge portal has opened up in the sky, allowing masses of Taraka clan suras to flood into the human realm. Notes * One of the names that Kali took is speculated to contain the name of the Taraka clan. References